the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalian Army
The Animalian Army is the land force branch of the Animalian Armed Forces and the largest of the three branches. It's main purpose is to provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of Animalia's security and defense strategies including the defense of the nation's integrity against external attack. The armed forces including the army is regulated by the minister of defense Yahya. Overview The army consists of mainly consists of meerkats, mongooses and other animals involved with that group. Unlike most meerkats these are now more muscular, taller, have longer legs and have a more animal/human like appearance but the army is also shown to be a Lot more stronger and active. As with most of the armed forces the army is mostly male but it has it's women's faction. Soldiers wear soldier style clothing but still go barefoot and officers wear uniform depending on their rank. It is also not uncommon to see women barefoot in the army. But the army is also not just meerkats, mongooses and other animals in that group though, quite the contrary. In the past (and present), the army has also included wolves (one former soldier being Garth), foxes (two officers being Robin Hood and Ranger) hyenas and various other animals including elephants, one of whom is the Chief of the General Staff: Colonel Hathi. In addition, in both the present and past, the Animalian Army also featured soldiers from the Fox Junta and continues to do so today, with many generals from the Junta continuing to serve in the Army. History The Army serve under Mufasa under his rule as a constitutional army and serve under the Armed forces right through to the end of Mufasa's rule when he is thrown out of office in a coup. On one side the Armed forces backed by the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front with support from the Road Rovers and the soon to be Animalian military students and on the other side Mechanikat leading the Animalian Junta backed by the Animalian National Socialist Union and 172 Animalians that are eventually known as the collaborators. Following the Junta's success the Armed forces is eventually put under Mechanikat's control and purged being replaced with members of the Animalian Junta's army with many of it's members being forced into exile. The army during the dictatorship routinely carries out some of the most notorious acts ever known to Animals carrying out routine killings, interments, kidnappings and torture on prisoners as well as sending many Animalians to Norway and thrown from the Lysefjord either from a cliff which is the fate for four Road Rovers: Oliver, Natasha, Zemilkhan and Ilya though these are saved by the A.M.S. The army later backs the Junta in fighting the A.M.S in the last parts of the Civil War and continue serving under the Junta until the second Animalian coup which brings an end to the dictatorship which is backed not only by the National Protection Process but it is also backed by those who were exiled by Mechanikat. Not only does the end of the Junta bring ahead the trials of many members of the Junta and their allies but also former members of Animalia's own army who served in the dictatorship. These members are later discharged from the army and stripped of their ranks. Category:Military Equipment Category:Organization The army along with the armed forces currently owns over 100,00 vehicles, weaponry and missiles, these include personal armored carriers, tanks, missile carriers and other equipment. This amount of equipment is also distributed to the armed forces with some of it also being used by all military organizations in the anthro world (except for the Fox Junta because it was in power before coming to the Anthro world) but many infantry weapons also being used by many organizations that fight against the Junta but also with the Junta. These include: * The Fox Junta * The National Protection Process * The Animalian Patriotic Front * The Animalian military students * The Road Rovers * The Animalian Junta * The Animalian National Socialist Union * The Junta's supporting militias * The Animalian resistance * And the Animalian Junta collaborators. The exception of weaponry used by the army and virtually Any armed forces in the anthro world are nuclear weapons. In comparison to the Fox Junta however, the Army's weaponry tends to be more Westernised while many of its vehicles are used by the Animalian Junta but those used by militias, resistance fighters and collaborators are improvised. Along with the Navy and Air Force, the Animalian Army is one of three organizations to be used in other forms of literature because its vehicles be it ambulances, tanks, missile launchers or APCs are also used as vehicle forms for Decepticons in the parallel world depicted in the Robot Saga of the Surgeon stories.